


It takes two to dance

by classicpleistocene



Series: Watch, touch [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Sex Toys, Speed Dating, Vibrators, but he can be dirty too, hung!otabek, i guess, idk what else, light exhibitionism, otabek has a watching kink, otabek is as sweet and loving as ever, set one month after part one of this series, sex on the first date, they finally get to make a reality out of their fantasies, writer is bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: They meet again after their first awkward encounter.Otabek wanted a show, and Yuri would give it to him.





	It takes two to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you **Agape** for beta'ing on such a short notice ♥
> 
> This is the second and last part of this series, so I seriously recommend that you read the first one before.
> 
> Written for NSFW Yurio Week day 6: sex toys and exhibitionism.

“Mila, what the fuck is this?”

“That’s your birthday present.”

“A,” Yuri made a show of putting on reading glasses he didn’t have, “speed date?” He waved the ticket Mila had handed to him.

“Wow, you can read then. I’m sure that’ll be helpful on your quest to finding your true love.”

Had they not been in public, Yuri would have started fight-tickling his friend, instead he just rolled his eyes and took a longer sip of beer than was necessary. The pub where they usually hung out was mostly quiet and deserted that night, so Yuri didn’t try to keep his voice down when he said something again.

“I don’t need a date.”

She waved her hand in dismissal. “Sure you don’t. You also don’t need antibiotics, or running water, but they do make your life better, don’t they?”

“That’s an awfully bad comparison and you know it.”

“Either way,” she said, reaching to clasp his hand across the small table. “Promise me you’ll go. It only takes half an hour of your time, and who knows who you might find there.”

Yuri bit down a laugh. “I’ll make sure to invite you to the fucking wedding.”

***

He begrudgingly filled out a form online to let the speed dating bar match him to a handful of people that, based on their common interests, would potentially work for him as dates.

Not that he believed in any of that crap, but despite everything he wanted to do as Mila said, at least once. At best he’d have a laugh and go back home to complain to Potya about the time he wasted on the stupid thing.

When the night of the event came, he was slightly nervous. He didn’t believe that he’d find a one night stand there, much less his soulmate, but he still dressed with care, even putting on the slightest hint of mascara to darken his pale lashes and a tiny bit of eyeshadow to make his green eyes pop.

At the bar, he was sat by the staff at one of the tables, offered a glass of water and a tea of his choice. Apparently he, together with other ten people, had the easier role of sitting on his ass, whereas ten more people would rotate to be able to talk with everyone else.

Five minutes was the limit, and by that time the next person would come and they’d start talking, and so on. Yuri kind of hated this already. How was anyone supposed to know whether they liked another person after talking for barely five minutes was beyond him. There were even rules in place, topics they weren’t allowed to talk about, like politics or their jobs, supposedly allowing them to find out something deeper about the other.

It’s all bullshit, he kept repeating to himself.

When the ten other people were allowed to enter the room, he kept his focus on his steaming mug of tea, and waited until someone, a pretty girl, sat in front of him.

“Alright, everyone!” Shouted one of the staff, a tall guy with dirty blond hair. “When I press this button the timer will start, and it will buzz every five minutes, with a thirty seconds of bonus to allow for the rotation. We kindly ask you to talk to all ten matches even if you think you’ve found someone you like, and only communicate your choice, if you have one, at the end.”

Yuri kept a bored stare on the guy, and didn’t bother to shake his head when he asked if there were last minute questions.

When the timer started, he finally acknowledged the pretty girl in front of him, who was smiling at him.

“Yuri,” he said.

“Hi, I’m Sara,” she said with a slight accent that he couldn’t quite place.

“Before we say anything, I’ve never been on one of these...things.”

“Oh, thank god. Me neither! You know, my twin is kind of possessive and the idea of me going on a speed date, meeting so many strangers, freaked him out so much! It’s not that he would ever forbid me to date or anything, but he gets a little jealous and-”

Yuri realized he’d been starting to grin, and it was too late now for Sara not to notice.

“Oh, oh my god, you must think I’m weird now. Wow. And that-”

“You talk much, yeah. But you seem fun,” he couldn’t help but smile.

Sara laughed, and Yuri found himself thinking that smile was enough to make someone very happy whenever Sara started dating them. It wouldn’t be him, though.

“Look, I gotta be honest right away. I like girls, I really do, but not _like_ like. Though if I did, I would totally date you.”

She laughed again, brighter than before, almost relieved. “Well I’m not one to normally like guys either, although Michele -my twin- seems to think that every guy in the world is after me.”

“You said he gets jealous a lot? Would he get jealous if you dated a girl?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Well, I'm pretty sure this goes against the speed dating rules, but my friend Mila has been single forever -despite giving me shit about not dating anyone- and I kind of think she’d like you.”

“Mmh. Is she pretty?”

Yuri nodded. “Tall, strong.” He deliberately let his eyebrow rise. “Redhead.”

Sara’s cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip, and Yuri took a sip of tea, glad that he seemed to have hit a weak point on the girl in front of him. He let his eyes wander around the room for the first time, and then he froze.

Without putting his cup down, he kept his gaze where it had landed, on a guy with a clean undercut seated a few tables away from him. One of his matches.

One of his matches, and the delivery guy he’d been fantasizing about for a month now.

“-Yuri? Are you okay?”

He forced his gaze back to Sara. “I’m-”

Just then the timer buzzed, and Sara had to stand up to make room for the next person, but she kept a worried gaze on him.

“I’ll give you her number. Later,” he said, his brain a little slow while trying to process that soon, in half an hour time, delivery guy would be sitting in front of him at the table.

He didn’t remove his eyes from him, not when he rose from his chair, not when he locked eyes with him.

Yuri was a little disappointed not to see recognition on the guy’s face, but yet what he saw there was almost enough to make him melt on the spot, even though he didn’t understand what it was.

He didn’t have time to try to decipher it before the next person sat in front of him, some annoying dude he couldn’t even bother to acknowledge as potential future date. Not when his full focus was on the man he’d been thinking of every time he’d fucked himself since that first time.

Delivery guy seemed quiet, polite when he spoke to the person in front of him but not too excited to be there either. Yuri tried to keep his own answers short, which was made easy by the fact that the guy talking to him was perfectly happy talking the whole time about himself.

After two minutes, delivery guy locked eyes with Yuri again, only this time he kept staring at Yuri with such intensity that he finally understood.

The guy hadn’t seemed surprised when Yuri first saw him there because he had already spotted him, probably when Yuri was talking to Sara. The look he was sending Yuri now made him think of the past month of fucking himself while fantasizing about this guy. It made him think, impossibly, that maybe it wasn’t all a fantasy.

The stranger -Yuri had to remind himself that that’s all he was- resumed his conversation with his current date, and Yuri had to endure another couple of minutes of nodding to his own.

The timer rang again, and then again, and every time a new person sat at Yuri’s table he was one person closer to getting to talk to the stranger. That’s all that kept him rooted to his seat. That, and the intense stares they kept shooting each other, getting progressively longer and more filled with things unsaid as time flew by.

Yuri had no doubt he was being a disaster for all his dates. The only person who probably had a good five minutes with him had to be Sara, and that’s because Yuri hadn’t noticed delivery guy yet. Now he was all he could think about, and more than once his dates fell silent when they understood that there was no way to get Yuri’s focus back to them.

He almost felt bad for them. Almost. There was only one man he was interested in in this room, and he was one minute away from sitting in front of Yuri. Their stares had progressed to what Yuri could only describe as eye-fucking, and he hoped that wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part.

When the stranger finally sat at his table, he did it deliberately slow, their eyes never leaving each other.

“Yuri,” the stranger said.

That he remembered Yuri’s name from the delivery didn’t surprise him as much as it should have. He didn’t seem to be wanting to offer his own name just yet.

“What else do you already know about me?” Yuri said. There was no need to exchange proper greetings after half an hour of eating each other with their eyes.

“Your last name. Where you live.” He paused. “That you like ordering stuff online.”

“Stuff,” Yuri said.

The stranger’s lips turned up ever so slightly, his piercing eyes digging deep inside Yuri, who gave a mischievous smile of his own.

“You also know something about me,” the stranger said.

“Do I?”

“You know my job. At least one of them.” He leaned closer, and Yuri did the same. “I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules of this place,” he whispered.

Yuri grinned. “That’s hardly my fault.”

The stranger relaxed back, an arm thrown over the back of his chair. “Do you come here often?”

He seemed much more cocky than when he was a simple delivery guy, almost shy about having understood what kind of content hid inside the package he brought. Yuri had given a lot of thought to the fact that the guy had recognized the name of the store, imagining what he might have bought there in the past for his own pleasure or for someone else’s.

“First time. My friend forced me, said I’ve been single for too long.”

The stranger smirked, and Yuri felt heat rush to his cheeks.

“What do you like, Yuri?”

“Cats. Dancing.”

“Music?”

“Of course. Who doesn’t like music?”

“Certainly not anyone I’d ever consider dating.”

They kept exchanging questions, mostly abiding by the rules of the speed date, the tension between them thick and pleasant and filled with anticipation.

Yuri eyed the timer. Thirty seconds.

“Are you going to tell me your name now?”

The stranger smiled. “Otabek Altin.”

Yuri liked the way it sounded. He couldn’t say that. “Last names are against the rules.”

“I know yours. Do you always play by the rules, Yuri?”

Yuri smirked. “Rarely.”

Ten seconds.

Otabek looked at the clock as well, and then back at Yuri, smiling.

Five seconds.

“Do you wanna get out of here or not?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yuri said.

As the timer rang, they both rushed to the door, uncaring of the shouts to please finish the speed dating session. Outside, Otabek took Yuri’s hand and they ran two blocks over, where they shared a first, breathy kiss that was initiated by neither and both of them.

When Otabek started to pull away, Yuri feared he had done something wrong, but Otabek kept holding his face between his hands and said, “My bike’s right here.” There was expectancy in his voice.

“Yes,” Yuri said, and he didn’t dare kiss him again while Otabek guided them both to his bike, where he gave a helmet to Yuri and kept one for himself.

“I know the way.”

“Yes,” Yuri said again.

“Then hold on tight.”

***

Yuri hit the mattress while his hands were all over Otabek’s back under his leather jacket. They hadn’t stopped kissing since removing their helmets again, not when the elevator came, certainly not inside it, not when Potya had meowed to the stranger and Yuri had closed the bedroom door (gently) in his face.

It was Otabek who now broke the kiss and moved it to Yuri’s neck, his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt to gain access to his pale neck, and then lower, until a sound escape Yuri’s throat and Otabek stopped.

“Is this okay? We can stop anytime.”

Yuri was certain his sound had obviously meant _more_ , but that question made him feel like bringing this stranger home wasn’t something he was going to regret. “Don’t stop.”

Then his shirt was open all the way to his navel and Otabek was looking at him from above, from his face to his chest to his abdomen to lower, where his pants couldn’t hide his arousal. Yuri allowed him to look until he decided that he needed to see more of Otabek.

“Take off the damn jacket,” he said.

Otabek started to remove it, then briefly stopped. “Don’t like it?”

Yuri huffed. “I’m going to have sex dreams about you in that jacket and on that motorcycle. Now take it off, asshole.”

The laugh that started in Otabek’s chest should have been illegal, and it made Yuri reach up and kiss him again while he got rid of the jacket himself, throwing it on the floor.

Otabek laid him on the mattress again and rested a hand to his chest, preventing Yuri from sitting up. Not that Yuri wanted to anyway, not now that Otabek’s tongue was on his nipple, drawing small, teasing circles that made Yuri gasp and his hips go up, looking for friction against Otabek’s stomach.

Otabek exhaled and it was cold against Yuri until his tongue was replaced by his fingers, trailing almost absentmindedly against his whole chest now. “Do you think this is weird?”

“Well I definitely prefer your tongue-”

“No, I mean. How we- This isn’t exactly the first time we meet.”

“Oh.” It was just dialogue, it wasn’t supposed to make Yuri blush more than he did because of being half naked under a stranger. “It also wasn’t a proper first meeting.”

Otabek looked at him with the same intensity he had at the bar, except now it wasn’t predatory. Yuri thought it was almost...was that shame he saw?

“I don’t want to continue without confessing something to you.”

Yuri had a vague idea of what he was going to say, and he thought it was sweet that he had now stopped his ministrations to talk about it. “Well?” He tried not to smile.

“Well I’ve...I couldn’t quite forget the first time we met. You’re so beautiful and you must have already understood that I recognized the name of the store.”

Yuri bit his bottom lip. “And?”

“I-” Otabek blushed, and Yuri decided to spare him some embarrassment.

“You thought about what must have been inside. You made up scenarios in which I invited you inside to test whatever it was I bought from there. You imagined me in lingerie, or fucking myself on a new shiny suction cup dildo-”

Otabek hid his face in his hands. “Please, please stop.” He looked at Yuri through his fingers, a tiny smile on his lips. “Maybe a couple of those things.”

Yuri laughed, loud and now finally unashamed. “You’re so noble. You think I didn’t think about you?” Otabek’s eyes widened. “Why do you think I freaked out at the bar? I was horrible to all my dates because I was reliving one whole month of fantasies.”

Otabek’s eyes went dark, and he looked like he was looking for words he didn’t find, because next his mouth was on Yuri’s again, and it was Yuri’s turn to undress him of his shirt, a couple of buttons lost in the bedsheet for him to find later when he was alone again.

Otabek’s skin was soft and taut and Yuri could feel every shift in his muscles as he readjusted himself so their lengths touched with still too much fabric in between. Even that way Yuri could feel how big Otabek was.

“I want to see you.” It was Yuri’s thought, but it was Otabek who had spoken the words against his lips.

“Then do it.” Gone was the grace with which he moved when he danced, his hips and arms moving gracelessly to help Otabek get him out of his pants and boxers.

Otabek was still half dressed, breathing hard as he ate Yuri with his eyes alone. “I really. Really want to see you.”

Yuri understood then. Otabek didn’t know yet what exactly he had bought, and he wanted to put an end to his fantasy and make it reality. Yuri locked eyes with him, debating whether this was something he himself wanted. It was certainly unusual for a first time together, but the circumstances of how they first met were also the reason they were here together now. He felt deep in his bones that he could trust this man, so he took a deep breath and said, “First drawer.”

The look on Otabek’s face was of pure lust, and when he retrieved the bottle of lube and Yuri’s vibrator and held it in his hand his face changed slightly. Yuri gave a nervous laugh. “You look disappointed.”

Otabek shook his head. “No, it’s just. I’ve imagined many things, it’s strange now to see what it was. I feel like I need to rearrange a couple of my fantasies.”

Talking about it made Yuri more daring, and he took his toy and the bottle of lube from Otabek’s hands. “Tell me one of them,” he said as he sat up and started trailing kisses and bites all along his jaw.

“I,” said Otabek, “watch you. As you-” Otabek gasped when Yuri started palming his erection, still trapped under his pants. “As you fuck yourself. But it’s usually-”

“Bigger?” Suggested Yuri, playful. “Like you?”

It was adorable that Otabek would blush at the mention of his size. Yuri decided to offer some honesty of his own. “I’ve never- This vibrator is the biggest thing my ass has seen.”

“Yuri.” Otabek sounded worried. “Why didn’t you tell me? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t been with people- I just didn’t get there yet.”

Otabek kissed him, gently this time, as if thanking him for that bit of honesty. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“I want to,” Yuri said, and he playfully pushed Otabek away. “Now sit back and enjoy the show.”

He coated two fingers in lube and lay back, his eyes never leaving Otabek. He circled his hole slowly, and Otabek was too much of a gentleman to look where Yuri wanted him to, not even when he pushed his fingers in. It was fine. As long as his full attention was on him, Yuri would love this and he wouldn’t feel ashamed.

He counted it as a win when Otabek had to remove his belt and open his pants.

“You can get comfortable, you know.”

Otabek did nothing but open Yuri’s legs more and sit between his knees.. He felt how much he wanted to touch, how much he was restraining himself. It made Yuri feel powerful and beautiful. It made him want to move on to the next phase, expose himself even more.

He made to reach for the vibrator, but Otabek was quicker. With a tiny smirk he took it and coated it with lube, spreading it evenly on its length with one hand. Only then he looked down, to Yuri’s fingers still inside him, and Yuri’s cock twitched with the pleasure of Otabek finally giving in and _really_ looking.

That’s when he stopped fucking himself, a small punishment that only increased the hunger he saw in the other man’s eyes.

Otabek took a moment to seemingly debate something, then he half-lay next to Yuri, his elbows on the pillow under him. “Come here. No,” he said when Yuri started rolling over. “Other way.”

Yuri grinned and complied, straddling Otabek’s hips with his knees, facing the opposite way, his hands now busy with finally undressing him of pants and boxers. Otabek was indeed huge, and Yuri was secretly glad that thinking about taking it in wasn’t in tonight’s plans.

Otabek cupped his ass with one hand, the other still holding the toy, feeling the muscle underneath, never quite touching his hole, but teasing him close enough that Yuri released a tiny moan of frustration.

“Well? Put it in.”

“No. It’s your show.”

Yuri was going to die on the spot. In his fantasies Otabek was always at a safe distance, so that Yuri was completely exposed but could still hold a certain resemblance of physical disconnection. There was no distance now, Yuri had to fully trust an almost complete stranger. He had to show him how he did it, how he pleasured himself the way he’d done almost every night since the delivery incident.

It should have scared him, instead he reached behind him and when Otabek gave him the vibrator he started teasing his own hole, finally letting himself moan freely, not like when he was alone, trying to keep quiet.

Otabek wanted a show, and Yuri would give it to him.

When it was all in, he swayed his hips as if he was riding it, riding someone, and he half-expected Otabek to reach for his own cock. Instead he felt his hand on his wrist, pausing his motions, and reach up to the base of the vibrator.

“I want to switch it on,” Otabek’s voice came husky and low, and Yuri could hear all the self control the man was exerting on himself, not letting himself touch Yuri or his own cock.

“Do it.”

Then there was nothing left but the slow in and out, trying to prolong the show that was now inevitably almost at its end.

“Yuri- I need-”

“Yes.”

“I need to touch you.”

“Fucking touch me, please-”

Yuri hadn’t meant _touch my hips_ , but Otabek grabbed him and moved him closer to himself, until it was comfortable for him to grab Yuri’s cock while he took his own with his other hand.

Yuri moaned, almost coming at the first touch, forcing himself not to. He hesitated a little, because fucking himself so close to Otabek’s face was too obscene even for his fantasies, but then the man reached up to lightly bite Yuri’s ass, to nuzzle it and stroke it with his open mouth, and even if it wasn’t a position Otabek could maintain for long, given that both his hands were occupied, it was enough for Yuri to understand that he didn’t have to hold anything back, it made him think, impossibly, of a future where they could have sex sweetly and gently.

It wasn’t sweet and it wasn’t gentle now, so Yuri let go of the voice in his head that had until now told him to hold back, and kept fucking himself at the same frantic rhythm that Otabek was jerking them both off.

“Yuri- Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.”

It didn’t take them long this way, and when Yuri had the first spasm of his orgasm he looked down to see Otabek give a few last squeezes to them both, his hand and cock smeared of Yuri’s cum, until he too came, hard.

It took them a minute to breathe somehow normally again, and the lack of urgency made the position awkward, so Yuri got himself to lay next to Otabek, the toy forgotten on the bed.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

Yuri looked sideways at him. “Not a man of many words now, are you?”

Otabek chuckled. “I’m trying to tell myself this was real.” Then, “Ouch,” he said when Yuri pinched his side.

“Real as fuck.”

“Well. Give me a minute now.”

“You can have the whole night.”

Otabek smiled almost sadly.

Yuri touched his cheek, forcing him to look at him. “I’m serious. You can sleep here.”

Their hands found each other, as did their mouths, gentle and slow.

They cleaned themselves up, then Yuri allowed Otabek to take him in his arms to sleep.

Yuri remembered something, and laughed a bit. “Fuck,” he whispered, not knowing if Otabek was already asleep.

“What is it?”

“I promised Sara Mila’s number, but we left before I could give it to her.”

Otabek squeezed him closer to himself, trailing soft kisses on his shoulders. “I’m sure they’ll meet somehow,” he said, and Yuri realized he didn’t really know who he was talking about, but he was just going along with it.

“Kinda like we met again?”

“Kinda like that, yeah.”

This close, Yuri could feel Otabek was starting to get hard again, and he turned in his arms, facing him. “We should meet again. Properly this time.”

Otabek moved a strand of hair from Yuri’s face. “Is that a metaphor for sex or what?”

Yuri caught his finger between his teeth, teasing it briefly with his tongue before speaking. “Of course. But I also wouldn’t mind a proper date with you.”

“You’ll get it,” Otabek said. “You’ll get the sex too,” he said, and then proceeded to live up to his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A possible Sara/Mila spin-off from this AU might be coming sometime in the (not so near) future, so make sure you subscribe to the series to be notified.
> 
> As always I appreciate each and every kudos and comment.
> 
> Find me as **aftgonice** on [tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/aftgonice)


End file.
